Avalanche One Shot
by Irish-Sidheseer
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn; It's Bella's third Christmas in Forks and Mother Nature decided to withhold the snow for the Holidays. What happens when Edward surprises her with tickets to the Swiss Alps? Fluffy Goodness!


**A/N: **_This was a one shot I submitted for a contest on Twilighted. Its Post-Breaking Dawn and it's Christmas Time._

x-x-x

In an unprecedented weather phenomenon, it was less than one week before Christmas and Forks still had not seen a single snow flake fall. And for the first time, I was actually upset that Mother Nature had not covered the land in frozen white. It seemed odd to be decorating the tree and listening to the Christmas carols without the snow. I added the final ornament to the tree and let out an unnecessary breath.

Glancing at the crystalline clock, Edward's way of telling me _forever, _that sat on the fireplace mantel that Edward had given me for our first anniversary, I noticed the time. He would be home soon from hunting with the guys.

Turning, I made my way to Renesme's room. Carefully opening her door, I stepped inside her room and took her in. She had changed so much in such a small amount of time. She could pass for a seven year old now in looks alone, even though her mind is much more advanced for her young age. A light chuckle escaped me as my mother's words ran through my mind, _"Kids grow up so fast." _I quickly covered my mouth so I wouldn't wake her. Mom had no idea just how true those words were.

Delicately, I brushed one of her bronze ringlets from her alabaster face and gently kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Nessie." After taking one more look at her, I left her room and returned to the living room finding Edward had returned home.

"Bella," Edward called, embracing me. His arms encircled my waist, lifting and twirling me around before setting me back on the hardwood floor.

"What was that about," I asked giggling and slightly confused.

Pulling me closer, Edward put his forehead against mine. "I missed you, that's all," he whispered. The sweet smell of his breath still affected my train of thought, and I closed my eyes, relishing in the fact that it would be like this forever.

"I missed you, too," I replied, the want and need evident in my voice.

Grabbing my hand, Edward led me to the love seat. "Love, are you feeling quite okay?"

Turning my head to face him, I glanced into his familiar topaz orbs and put on my false bravado. "Yeah, sure. Everything's fine," I lied. Internally, everything was not fine. I mean, I was overly joyous that I could be seen in public once again and that I had a loving caring family. But this holiday season was supposed to be special for me, _us_. We could finally celebrate it without worry or care now that our family wasn't in harm's way. It was supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year, but I wasn't feeling it. The Christmas spirit wasn't here and I blamed Mother Nature. All I wanted was some snow, is that so much to ask for? Apparently, it was.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and soothingly rubbed my arms up and down. "Bella, love, becoming a vampire has not made you into a better liar. Tell me what's bothering you," he pled, nuzzling my hair with his nose.

Leaning in to his embrace, I lifted my shield to encompass us both. "I just wanted a perfect, white Christmas for _us_. You know the last two Christmas's were wrecks. I mean, both times I've celebrated the holidays since returning to Forks have been nightmares, honestly. I was kind of hoping like the third one would be the charm including snow. For Christ's sake, we are living on the Olympic Peninsula" I said exasperated.

"You mean the reason you are upset is because it's not snowing," he inquired, a soft chuckle escaping him.

"I'm glad this amuses you," I retorted, enclosing my shield around me. I stood up and walked towards the window with my arms across my chest, praying that somehow Alice was wrong. Yes, I know I was overreacting, even for me, but I wanted snow.

Edward followed me and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his chin on my shoulder. "Sorry, love, I guess I'm just seeing the irony in things. During one of our first conversations you told me you didn't like the snow." Pausing slightly, he tilted his beautiful mouth towards my ear and whispered gently, "However, if you want snow, then I will give you snow."

Quickly, I spun around and faced Edward before leaning my forehead against his chest. "How do you plan on giving me snow," I asked softly, wanting him to be able to give me the snow I needed for my perfect Christmas.

"With these," he said, leaning back from me and producing two airplane tickets from behind his back.

I grabbed the tickets out of Edward's grasp and stared open-mouthed at our destination. "Switzerland? Edward, according to these tickets we're supposed to be on a plane in less than twelve hours. What about Nessie, Jake and the rest of the family," I asked dumbfounded.

"Relax, Bella," he said before placing a chaste kiss to my lips. "Originally, I planned on the three of us going to the Alps, but when I told Jake of my plans, he was throwing off so much despair from the possibility of being away from Nessie, it literally was breaking my non-beating heart, courtesy of Jasper. So, the rest of the family is going to stay behind with her while keeping an eye on Jake."

"How long have you had these," I asked sweetly, fanning the tickets in the air. I wanted to be upset that he had gotten us tickets, and therefore spent money on me, but I wasn't.

Plucking the tickets from my hands, he leaned in for another kiss. However, I wanted an answer, so I swiftly turned my head giving him access to my cheek. Recovering, he answered, "Since Alice informed me that there wasn't going to be snow for Christmas this year. Nearly two weeks ago."

The happiness that coursed through my body encouraged me to jump into Edward's arms. I swung my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward let out guffaw seeing my reaction, throwing his head back. Once his arms supported me, I untangled my arms from his neck, cupping his cheeks with my hands. "I love you." _Kiss_. "I love you." _Kiss. _"I love you." _Kiss._

Edward carried me into our bedroom and gently placed me on the bed. Hovering over top of me, he bent his head forward and whispered, "I love you, Bella," before crashing his lips to mine.

Touching down in Zurich, Switzerland, nearly took my breath away. Looking out my window, I saw the beautiful white fluffiness of snow that I was missing back in Forks. While Edward picked up our suitcases I made my way to the Eurocar counter. "The reservation is for Cullen," I said to the blonde agent behind the counter.

"Cullen. Ah, here we are," she replied typing away at her terminal. "Wow! The Audi A5 Quattro. That is a fine selection, madam." Quickly, I signed the forms, received the keys and made my way back to luggage claim to find Edward.

After loading up our luggage, Edward smoothly slid in behind the wheel and revved the car before hastily departing the airport. The normal three and a half hour drive to the resort only took Edward an hour and forty-five minutes. We would have made it even faster if I wasn't constantly reminding Edward to slow down.

"Welcome to the Riffelalp Resort, how may I be of service," the portly gentleman behind the lobby counter greeted us.

"Edward Cullen. I believe I have a reservation for the Matterhorn Suite," Edward replied, taking my hand in his.

While Edward was speaking with the man behind the counter, I did a once over the lobby. It reminded me of the lodge back in Forks but more upscale. It was very outdoorsy looking, for a resort that was nestled in the Alps. The floors were a gray slate. The walls were white with pictures of wildlife scattered throughout with oak beams. There was an oak staircase to our left.

Our suite wasn't much different, except the furniture was forest green. There was green, white and wood everywhere I looked, except for the sitting room where a small, four foot Christmas tree took up residence in a corner. If this resort offered fishing expeditions, this would be the perfect place for Charlie to visit.

Night had just fallen and even though I'd just hunted prior to leaving, I felt the familiar burn in the back of my throat. Being around so many people during the flight had taken its toll. "Thirsty, love," Edward asked from the bedroom. Sometimes, I wonder if my shield is working.

"Yeah. Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course. It's been years since I've had lynx or wild cat," he replied, already changed from his traveling clothes and emerging from the bedroom, pulling me into a hug.

Placing a quick kiss on his lips, I broke his embrace and raced into the bedroom to change for our hunt. Alice would kill me if anything happened to the outfit she had gotten for me since I still wasn't as careful or experienced as the rest of my family.

I returned to Edward in two minutes flat, grabbed his hand and rushed out the French door on the balcony, jumping down and running into the night. Ah, the benefits of being a vampire.

Running along the mountainside forests in the Alps was exhilarating and really gave me the chance stretch out and utilize my muscles. Beech, maple, oak and rhododendron trees passed by in a blur. Even though I was no longer a newborn, Edward still stayed within five hundred feet of me. I'm not sure if it was a security measure for him or for me, but I didn't mind.

After running for ten minutes and forty three seconds, I noticed the most tantalizing scent. I dashed off to the east and began my hunt for the creature that enticed me. I passed between the firs and pines and finally spotted my prey. The lynx was enjoying its dinner. With its accelerated heartbeat, I assumed it had just captured the chamois. Stealthily, I made my way towards it and pounced, wrapping my arms around its body and sinking my teeth into its neck. The warm blood soothed the raging fire that scorched my throat. Finishing my meal, I wiped my mouth with the back side of my hand, surprised that I didn't spill a single drop. Alice would have been proud.

Morning had arrived and while we were waiting for the rest of the world to catch up with us, Edward informed me that we were going to go snow skiing. Of course, I was being argumentative.

"Come on, love, you are going to be a natural."

"Edward, I've never skied before. Surely some form of my gracelessness from my old life will carry over. I mean, knowing my luck, I'll start an avalanche," I complained, flopping onto the plush green love seat.

I didn't want to leave the suite. I wanted to enjoy a perfect Christmas without the threat from any outside influences. I wanted snow and Edward. I wanted to just enjoy each other in this amazing location.

"Bella, there is absolutely nothing to be afraid of. You will be fine. I'll be right there with you to ensure you don't do anything stupid and we can even start off with the 'bunny' slope first," he encouraged, sitting down next to me.

I turned to face him, capturing his eyes looking for and finding the sincerity of his words. "Fine, I trust you. I just don't trust me. You'd better not let anything happen to me or this wonderful resort."

Fully dressed in top of the line snow skiing fashion, courtesy of Alice once again, Edward and I made our way to the resort's rental shop for our snow ski's, poles and boots. I went for the wider beginner skis just to be on the safe side, while Edward chose a set of skis that would allow him to float in powder as well as the ability to carve out hard packed snow. It was obvious that he has done this before and therefore would be able to assist me with all the help I needed.

At the beginners slope the instructor taught me the snowplow technique so that I would be able to maintain control and to stop. Of course, Edward, being the show-off that he is was able to do this move easily. I surprised myself by actually making the move look semi graceful by not falling down on my rear end. After the three hour course on the bunny slope, I felt as if I'd be able to try the advanced course and really put my skills to the test.

Edward was right. Apparently the grace and coordination that I felt I lacked whenever I learned something new was always there. Both the intermediate and advanced classes were a breeze.

After a long day on the slopes, Edward and I retreated back to our suite for a little one on one time. His strong arms embraced me and swiftly took me to our bed. Slowly and methodically, he removed each article of my clothing, caressing and worshiping my body as he did. My hands dove into his disheveled, bronze hair bringing his lips crashing into mine. All night long, Edward and I entwined our bodies, making love.

Christmas Eve, Edward and I decided to take a trek up the Matterhorn. Actually, Edward already had this planned with the help of Alice and I was basically forced to leave the seclusion of the bedroom again. The clouds were overcast again giving us the opportunity to take advantage of the natural beauty of the Swiss Alps.

We took the usual climbing route up Hörnli Ridge on the northeast. The usual ten hour trek time only took us a little less than an hour and a half. Most of the trip was rocky, but we did encounter snow the closer we came to the top. Due to the holiday season and the near sunless day, there weren't any other hikers on the route.

From the top of the peak, my vampire eyes were truly able to take in and understand the fascination and allure of the area. The city of Zermatt looked peaceful, blanketed in snow that had fallen all through the night, while towers of smoke billowed from the chimneys. At this height, small streams of sunlight were able to filter through the clouds and illuminate patches of snow. I turned my face to the sky allowing the sun to warm my pale face.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward complimented, taking one hand in his while tenderly caressing my cheek with his other. His thumb easily glided along my jaw toward my ear and back.

The sunlight also captured Edward's face and I saw the radiance of diamonds sparkling from his skin. A human would have been blinded by the brilliance. "Isn't that what I told you the first time I ever saw you in the sun," I reminded him softly, gazing into his eyes. He flashed me my favorite crooked grin before pressing his lips to mine. The intimacy of the moment took my breath away. And just like old times, I was once again dazzled by him.

On the way back down the mountainside, my old clumsiness resurfaced. Apparently, I'm not as sure-footed as everyone inclined. Stepping on an ice covered rock I lost my balance and tumbled forward. "Aaauuuggghhh," I shrieked. My melodic voice reverberated across the different peaks and echoed back to my ears.

Although, I was able to regain my balance it was already too late. The breathtaking snow that had fallen all day and all night yesterday had turned into my worst nightmare. My sensitive hearing detected the roar and rumble just seconds before the disaster was upon us. I looked over my shoulder and found Edward's face drawn up in sheer determination, ready to take on whatever was thrown at us.

Not even a full second had passed before Edward narrowed his eyes at me in horror, grabbed my arm and shouted, "Run, Bella."

We took off like horses from the gate. We were swift, but unfortunately, we knew that we would not be able to outrun the wrath that was Mother Nature. Finding a small, shallow cave, on the face of the mountainside we dove into it and waited for the snow and debris to pass by us. By another cruel twist of fate, though, we were now trapped.

Seeing the predicament we were now in, which was of course, my fault once again, I threw my head back and erupted into a fit of giggles. Edward, however, failed to see the humor of the situation, which caused me to laugh even more.

"Sorry," I said, reining in my laughter. A light snort escaping.

Edward furrowed his brows in concentration and unzipped the pocket that was on his arm, retrieving his silver cell phone. Quickly, he dialed Alice and put the phone on speaker.

"Oh, my goodness, Edward! I'm so sorry, I didn't see it coming until it was too late," she answered before we even said anything. "Jacob and Nessie have been here since you've been gone and just left twenty minutes ago to go and see Charlie."

I snickered again at the predicament and earned a wary stare from Edward.

"How quickly can you guys get here, Alice," Edward asked flatly.

"As soon as everyone gets back to the house, I'll make the ticket arrangements," she replied. I hint of laughter in her voice.

Edward quickly ended the call and replaced the phone back in his pocket and let out a sigh.

"Well, it seems as if we are going to be here for a while," he said, nuzzling my neck. Perhaps he was starting to see the brighter side of events.

His warm breath in my ear sent shivers down my spine. "It seems as if my clumsiness has carried over into my new life," I replied breathlessly.

He shook his head and finally understood why I was laughing at our current situation. "It seems it has," he said with a smirk. "Yet, it was one of the very reasons I fell in love with you to begin with."

Turning my head toward him, I saw the sincerity in his liquid topaz eyes. "You mean, you aren't upset with me," I asked softly.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Not at all," he said placing a chaste kiss on my forehead. "Now, we have the whole night alone, without the chance of any interruptions." A single finger traced my jaw line up to my ear and back down.

"Isn't anyone from the search and rescue teams coming to look for us," I asked incredulously.

"Not tonight. They are waiting for everything to settle before searching," he answered. I leaned in to his strong body feeling safe and happy. "Merry Christmas, Bella."

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

"You know, the best part about this situation is that you finally got what you wanted," he said lightly, squeezing me tighter to him.

"What was that," I asked in confusion.

"You, me and snow," he said humorously.

Playfully, I swatted his chest with my hand. Quickly, he stilled my hand and brought it to his lips. "I truly do love you," he said once he released it from his mouth.

Twenty-six hours later, after a thorough medical examination by Carlisle, we were released by the search and rescue team who found us.

Back in our suite, all our family members greeted us. Emmett, his usual boisterous self, continued to remind me that I was still the same old Bella. His statement garnered another round of laughter from everyone.

It was Christmas Day and Edward was right. I had gotten everything I wanted for Christmas. Surrounded by family and Jacob, we exchanged Christmas gifts around the small Christmas tree in the suite.

After all the couples each went to their own rooms, Nessie tucked in bed, and Jacob resting peacefully in the living room, I pulled Edward into our bedroom.

I ran my hands up his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Next time I start complaining about the snow, please stop me. Next year, the only thing I want for Christmas is you." I pushed Edward on the bed and climbed on top of him to celebrate the day well into the night.

x-x-x

**A/N:** _Please leave me your review. This was my first attempt at fanfic._


End file.
